Marche Ovis
Marche Ovis is a main character in BeyWheelz. The genius of Team Estrella, Marche is a technology wiz and is capable of undergoing sophisticated BeyWheelz analysis with his computer. After fighting alongside Nicole in a tag-team match against Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu, Marche and his Bone Slammer Aries were invited to join Team Estrella. Physical Appearance Marche is a thin, small built young boy with dark skin and shaggy, long blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He is a sharp dresser as he is seen wearing a white dress shirt under a purple vest with a pink tie as well as matching purple gloves. On his lower body, he wears green shorts and brown dress shoes. Personality Marche is a very intelligent, by the book kind of individual. He has his own enthusiasm for BeyBattling but rather then rely on impulse he'd much rather use strict data and strategic plans, which clashes with his rival and close friend Nicole Spears. Plot BeyWheelz Marche took place in viewing the BeyWheelz world championships. He was in the stands watching over Team Estrella's dominance and was excited by the final match between Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu. After the world championships Marche returned to Entertainment City; Das Vegas for the BeyWheelz Grand Prix where he would face off against many beybladers in a race around a twenty lap field. Marche was able to easily outmaneuver most using logic and data, plotting out the most reliable path. Although this was not enough to face against Nicole Spears' impulsive and destructive "go for it" plan that got her first place, landing Marche in close second. BeyWheelz Bone Slammer Aries: Marche's BeyWheel. Based on the Aries series of Beyblades. It is a tactical Balance type beyblade with great speed and control. Aries acts according to Marche's plans and is able to use great speed while staying in control. Although it lacks a great deal of power in combat; Aries is able to use its momentum to outmaneuver its opponents to wear them down and wait for the opportunity to strike. Special Moves *'Light Storm': Bone Slammer Aries uses its unique balance to twirl around itself creating a twister like funnel that Aries immerses itself in and slams into the opponent. *Fusion Tornado (with Nicole Spears): Bone Slammer Aries and Spike Gash Striker use their continuous arrangement of slipstreams to send their opponents flying with a tornado-like attack. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *01. '' New Generation'' *05. '' Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix'' *07.. The Law of the Dominators *08. '' Avenger on the Ice'' *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Gallery BeyWheelz Grand Prix.png Marche and Nicole join Estrella.png Marche vs Sho and Jin.png Trivia *In the German dub, Marche's gender was changed to female for no apparent reason. *Marche bears a striking resemblance in appearance to Jack Punt of Bakugan. Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Team Estrella